


Stay With Me

by ZiamandLarry_rulemylife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and by stay with me, by ziamsie, it's basically fluff, this is based on a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamandLarry_rulemylife/pseuds/ZiamandLarry_rulemylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has to get over Danielle so he goes to a club with Niall and meets Louis who drags them to Harry and Zayn who are in a band. That's it. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [september_song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/september_song/gifts).



> Okay so this is all because of ziamsie who wrote this really cute thing and I just had to. Sorry. I will link the post at the end, because it's a real spoiler. Enjoy!

“But I don’t want to Niall, I don’t have to go out to be happy, I haven’t gone out in months and I’m perfectly fine.”

“That’s the point mate, you haven’t gone out in months, and you have to get over her.”

Liam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that Niall was right, he hadn’t gone out in months, and really needed to get over Danielle. He glanced at Niall, who was looking at him with hopeful eyes.

“Okay, fine, but let me shower first.” Liam finally spoke. Niall let out a cry of victory and grabbed his phone to do whatever. “But I’m not getting drunk.” He added. Niall shot him a look, but Liam was serious. He really didn’t want to get drunk that night.

+++

Okay, maybe he lied. He was walking around the sea of bodies, the music so loud that he could feel it in his belly. He had lost Niall an hour ago and was now spectacularly drunk. A body came up in front of him and started grinding on him. He had to look down a bit to see the stranger’s face. It was a brunette with way too much lipstick and a dress that did not cover up enough in Liam’s opinion. He pushed her aside and went up to the bar.

 “Hey, can I get another beer?” Liam shouted over the music at one of the bartenders. The man looked up and nodded, quickly filling a glass and handing it to him. He sat down on one of the stools, not in the mood to dance anymore, and sipped at his beer. He scanned the crowd, looking for Niall.

“Looking for someone?” The bartender said, focusing his blue eyes on Liam.

“Yeah, ‘m looking for my best mate. Lost him a while ago.” He answered, still looking around. The bartender looked out in the crowd for a second.

“What does he look like? I’m Louis by the way.” The bartender grinned, and when Liam looked at him for a moment, he quickly added “Than I can help you search for him.”

“Blonde hair, blue eyes, very Irish.” Liam said, and the corners of Louis’ mouth curled up.

“Niall?” He asked with a smile, and Liam was puzzled for a moment, because how did this dude know Niall? “Then you must be Liam! Niall had texted me a few hours ago that he would come here and bring a mate who desperately needed some relax time. Heard you broke up with your girlfriend a while ago. Sucks man, especially if it was really serious. What was she called again, Niall has mentioned her a few times, Dana or something?” Louis rambled with a smile while absentmindedly fiddling with some glasses.

“Danielle.” Liam corrected automatically, and then he shrunk in on himself. He had almost forgotten why he was here in the first place.

“Anyway, she’s probably a right bitch if she broke up with you.” Liam pulled a face, he wouldn’t call her a bitch. “Oh, right, sorry, you still have feelings or whatever.” Louis continued, not sounding sorry at all. “I haven’t broken up with anyone for ages! I’ve been together with my boyfriend for, what, three years already? Yes, three years, and- oh wait, I have to help someone over there, be right back!” Louis called, and went to help someone. Liam sat there, stunned. How could someone talk so much about nothing?

“Where were we? Oh yeah, three years. So yeah, that’s quite long, isn’t it? Has Niall told you about me? Or Harry maybe? Harry is my boyfriend by the way, he’s really cute, and he has a really big- oh hey Niall!” He interrupted himself and waved at Niall, who was suddenly sitting next to Liam. Liam couldn’t help but be a little bit glad that Niall was here because Louis was a whirlwind, and Liam couldn’t keep up with him in this state.

“I see you’ve met Li!” Niall greeted enthusiastically, looking at Louis.

“Yeah, I was just telling him about Harry, and that-” Louis started off again, but Niall simply cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

“Yeah, did he have something today? I asked him if he wanted to come along but he said he couldn’t.” Niall asked Louis, and Louis smiled so big that his face looked like it would split in two.

“Yes, he is performing together with his band in this club down the street. Do you want to go there?” He turned to Liam again. “Then you can meet him! My shift ends in-” he looked at is watch. “-fifteen minutes. Wanna go? I can get my mates to cover the last part of my shift, no problem.” He turned around and walked off to arrange everything without waiting for an answer.

“Guess we are going to another club.” Niall said with a grin.

+++

When they stopped in front of the building, Liam thought it was a joke. The neon letters were falling off, the paint was chipping and the crack in the window was fixed with duct tape. It was only when they stepped inside that he could see that it was actually nice. The people were sitting in booths or at the bar, unlike where they came from, where everyone was dancing. The music came from a small stage in the back, where a group of four was playing. The singer was a tall, green-eyed man with long, curly hair that reached his shoulders. Behind the drums was a blonde guy, and the piano was played by a shorter brown-haired dude. What caught his attention though, or better said, who, was the guitarist.

It was a man a little shorter than he was, and thin, even though you could see that he had muscles in the black shirt he was wearing. He had a bit of scruff and long, black hair tied back in a bun. His cheekbones were amazing and his jawline was just unfair. Liam couldn’t see the exact colour of his eyes, but it looked brownish. His arms and the part of his chest you could see were painted with ink, and Liam had the urge to lick them. He quickly thought about different things because that was not appropriate.

He focused on the singer, who had a surprisingly deep voice, and found that he could actually sing really well. Louis led Niall and him to a booth just next to the stage and ordered some more drinks for them. When the band had finished a few more songs they came off stage and new music started playing from the stereos.

The singer and the gorgeous guitarist walked their way, and slid into the booth with Louis.

“Hey babe.” The singer, who Liam guessed was Harry, greeted Louis and kissed him. Then, he turned to the rest of the table. “Hey Niall, and Liam?” he said hesitantly. Liam nodded and looked over at the guitarist, who was surprisingly already looking at him.

“’m Zayn.” The guitarist said with a small smile. Liam wanted to kiss it off.

He definitely needed another drink.  

+++

The first thing Liam noticed when he woke up was that someone was hitting him over and over again on the head with a hammer. The second thing he noticed was that the lights were too fucking bright. The third thing he noticed was that he wasn’t alone.

“What the fuck?” He whispered, but winced anyway because it only made his headache worse. Next to him, in his bed, was the gorgeous guitarist of last night, Zayn, sound asleep. His headache was too bad to actually think, so he opened his bedside drawer as silently as he could and grabbed the ibuprofen that was always there. After some rummaging around he also found a half-filled water bottle and quickly took two of the pills to cure his hangover.

When he looked down again, he noticed that Zayn was starting to stir. Before long, he opened his eyes, and promptly shut them again. Liam waited for a few seconds and then softly touched his arm, making his eyes snap open again. Without a word, Liam offered the almost-empty water bottle and ibuprofen. With a grateful look Zayn took it and swallowed the pills.

They were silent for a few minutes, and when finally the headaches started to drift away a bit, Liam broke the silence.

“So.” He said awkwardly. “Do you have any idea how we got here?” Zayn shook his head, then stopped, and looked at Liam thoughtfully.

“I think it has something to do with Louis. Like, didn’t he dare us to kiss or something?” Zayn spoke up, and hell, even his voice was perfect. A vague memory of Louis laughing at them from where he was sat on Harry’s lap came up. “And then we got really into it, right?” Zayn said with a smirk, and Liam could also remember that vaguely.

“And then, well.” Liam trailed off. Zayn nodded, and the smirk turned into something almost gentle.

“So, you know, yesterday, when you were really drunk, you kept talking about someone, and how she had left you and all. You went on for a good twenty minutes, I think. Danielle or something?” Zayn asked, and _fuck_ , had he really done that. Liam could feel his cheeks heating up and ducked his head down.

“She’s- she’s my ex.” He started, feeling embarrassed because who talks to one night stands about exes. “And we, well, we broke up, like, three months ago? And I really miss her. Well, I don’t miss _her,_ per se, it’s just, I miss the being in a relationship, I guess. Like, the just being together and doing nothing, always having someone to go to, you know?” He awkwardly rubbed his neck.

“I know. Well, actually, I don’t. I don’t do relationships. Or like, I don’t know how to be in a relationship you know. My last one was when I was nineteen. I mostly do one night stands.” Zayn said, looking at Liam occasionally but mostly playing with his fingers.

“I can’t do one night stands, I get too attached or something. That’s what Niall says anyway.” Liam made a face. “I like relationships more, though, so I don’t mind. No offense.” He added.

“None taken. That isn’t a bad thing, don’t be ashamed. That’s better, believe me.” Zayn said, and then looked at the clock on Liam’s bedroom wall. “It’s getting late, I should get going. I promised Harry that I would help him with something.”

It was so obviously a lie, but Liam didn’t know what to do. He could let him go, which would be a shame, because even if he didn’t want a relationship, he seemed like an okay dude. Or he could try to convince him to stay, because of the same reasons as why it would be a shame to let him go. And he looked like he was sculpted by angels. That too.

“Or you could text Harry that you’ll come later and stay here to watch a movie with me.” He dared to say, because really, what did he have to lose?

“No, I really should get going.” Zayn said, a bit hesitating.

“Stay, please?” Liam pouted, his puppy dog eyes on full display. He saw Zayn hesitating some more, on the verge of climbing out of bed. He glanced over to the floor, where he saw batman underwear that definitely wasn’t his.

“We could watch Batman?” He said with a small smile. Zayn hesitated for a few seconds more, and then sat down again with a huff.

“Okay, but only Batman.” Liam happily switched on Batman and snuggled into Zayn’s side. At first Zayn didn’t really acknowledge him, but around ten minutes later Liam felt an arm wrapping around his shoulders, and a small smile found its way onto his face.

Because really, here he was, sitting in his bed with a gorgeous stranger, naked, watching Batman. This was the happiest he had felt in months, and he had a feeling that this stranger would stick around for a little more than only Batman.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link:
> 
> http://ziamsie.tumblr.com/post/100822921286/but-a-ziam-fic-based-off-stay-with-me-liams
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, have a nice day!


End file.
